1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display technology, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an LCD panel thereof with the capable of reducing the power consumption of the source driver under the structure of the pixel array of the LDC panel is the half source driving (HSD) structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the presence of all structures of the pixel array of the current LCD panel, one specie is so-called the half source driving (hereinafter “HSD”) structure. The HSD structure would reduce the number of the data lines to half by which increasing the number of the scan lines to double. Since the number of the data lines is reduced to half, so that the cost of the source driver would be relatively reduced. In general, since the driving manner of the HSD structure's LCD panel must be adopted the dot inversion, so that the driving polarity of each data line would be switched once whenever a pixel row has been written the display data. Therefore, the source driver would be consumed a lot of power.